The Bird and the Worm
by kataanglvr125
Summary: Katara and Aang vist a place that they loved as children. My first song-fic, kinda. No lyrics. Rated T for safety. Oneshot. Kataang.


Hey guys, got a new oneshot. I LOVE Owl City and when I heard this song, all I thought was _Kataang_. Sorry about my other stories, I'm just not as inspired as I used to be. Anyway, this is my first song-fic, except no lyrics because the most of the lyrics are in the story. Read to find out.

Background info: AU. Katara and Aang are BOTH 15. They've known each other since they were 3.

**Disclaimer**: I do NOT own Avatar: The Last Airbender, I did NOT write this for money, and I am NOT associated with Owl City in any way. Avatar: The Last Airbender is owned by Mike and Bryan and Owl City owns the song _The Bird and the Worm_.

_

* * *

The Bird and the Worm_

Katara chased after the handsome 15-year-old boy in front of her, and her giggles didn't express her true exhaustion well enough for the boy to stop. "Aang, slow down!" Katara screamed.

Aang turned back to the worn-out 15-year-old girl behind him and slowed to a stop. "Wimp," he teased.

Sweating profusely from the tag-like game, Katara channeled her energy into one last tackle and the two teenagers fell to the ground.

"Katara, you know the rules of the game. Whenever we pretend it's summer, you're the bird and I'm the worm. I know that part is a bummer to me but fair is fair."

Katara smiled and kissed Aang's cheek. True, those were the rules. She couldn't deny that fact, but she hated having to always be the one to take off after Aang.

Aang looked at Katara, feeling a tinge of sadness at her obvious fatigue. Leaning over and sitting the two teens up, Aang wrapped his arm around her torso and pulled her close enough so he could whisper something to her. "Close your eyes," he whispered, slipping the blue, cotton jacket slowly off of her right shoulder and all the way down to her wrist, exposing her arm to the aureate sunlight beaming from the cloudless, cobalt sky. Katara smiled with the new warmth now glowing on her skin. "And feel the shine," he continued. "Pretend you're throwing a party for my undersea friends and greet them."

At this point, Katara knew that Aang was joking but she went along with it, saying, "It depends."

"As they arrive," Aang finished, continuing from his interrupted thought.

"If they arrive," Katara exclaimed, trying to get a hold on reality. Katara opened her eyes and turning to see Aang's child-like smile on his pale face then looked out into the open meadow, so far away from reality.

Aang and Katara had left their troubles at home, however, Aang still had a question on his mind. Whether it was legitimate or not didn't matter. His metaphor had meaning.

"You know, for all my friends in the oceans and the sea, with friends like these, who needs enemies?" Aang asked.

Katara smiled and hugged Aang as they stood up then she replaced her sleeve on her shoulder after feeling a gust of wind. It was now late September and the cold started to enter the atmosphere.

"I have an idea Katara. Let's take that old short cut we used to take when we were kids. You know the one."

Indeed, Katara did remember the short cut well. It always led them to the apple trees, where they would pick two perfectly ripe apples to eat. In fact, that is exactly what the teens did. Then, after the apples were gone, leaving nothing but the core, Aang led Katara to the corn fields next to the apple trees, following the path they discovered all those years ago.

"It's been forever since we've been able to do this." Katara exclaimed squeezing Aang's hand, which had found it's way to her's not too long ago. The ears of corn that surrounded the pathway seemed to smile at the couple and lead them along to the exit.

Once they were about halfway through, Aang stopped Katara and pulled her back to him. Katara looked up into Aang's ashen eyes as Aang bent down to place a kiss on Katara's lips. Katara smiled and kiss him back. The kiss lasted for about 5 seconds, which followed with the couple breaking apart and continuing on their journey.

After they were out of the cornfield and back in the meadow, Aang came up with another idea instantly. He started twirling Katara around the meadow, under the stars, which reminded her of her glow in the dark ones on the ceiling of her room back home. Katara soon started joining in the dance, when she looked up to see her boyfriends cheeks stained with pink, which made her smile.

"You make me blush," he explained.

"We make each other blush," she added.

Aang repeated his metaphor from earlier, but this time, he intended for it to be a joke.

"For all my friends in the oceans and the sea, with fronds like these, who needs anemones?"

Katara giggled and stopped the dance because she hadn't gained her full energy back after being drained from the game they played earlier.

"You're the bird, and I'm the worm," Aang whispered in Katara's ear, smiling. "It's plain to see that we were meant to be."

Katara nodded, grabbed Aang's face, and smashed her lips to his. Aang then picked Katara up and swung her around before placing her back on the ground. Katara's hands entangled themselves in Aang's short, onyx hair as he tightened his hold on Katara waist. Suddenly, a gust of wind blew Katara's chocolate hair into Aang's face, making him loosen his hold and brush the hair out of his face. Katara started laughing and broke the kiss so she could catch her breath.

Right before the couple left the meadow so they could return to their houses for some well-deserved rest, Katara hugged Aang tightly by the neck and whispered in his ear, "We were meant to be."

_Fin._

* * *

That's it guys! Review please!

_~KL125_


End file.
